Coronary artery disease is a major killer in Western Society. Evaluation of patients having suspected coronary artery disease is therefore desirable. The conventional techniques include diagnostic catheterization and X-ray angiography. Both techniques have inherent risk to the patient and have cost and time implications which are becoming increasingly unacceptable.